


Tolkien's Curse

by voxangelus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, This is crack, bite me, crossover is only if you squint, gigolas - sort of, it's funny, tolkien's curse apparently, yes the narrative style is very much like the VSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius thinks he's Legolas. My apologies to the VSD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tolkien's Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severely_Lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/gifts).



Woke up in strange, opulent bedchamber. Thought Father had redecorated, but strange blonde woman calling me ”Lucy” and trying to grope me says otherwise. Leapt out of bed and looked in mirror. Do not look like myself, but strangely still the prettiest! Blond woman is asking what’s wrong and just pulled a stick on me. Tried telling her my name is Legolas, not “Lucy”, and she starts laughing, saying something about “toll-keen’s curse”. Laughing! She just went to “flew” somebody named Severus to “sort me out”, as though I’m some child in need of a paddling instead of a fully grown, adult elf with fabulous hair! 

Eek! Some... creature calling itself an elf just brought me a tray with toasted bread and a hot herbaceous beverage. That is not an elf. Elves are tall, and fair, and slender, and of Regal Bearing. That thing looks like Gollum! STILL THE PRETTIEST!

Severus has arrived. Looks a bit like Aragorn but not nearly pretty enough. Must be a wizard; started asking about spells, curses, and potions. Then he waved his stick at me. Oh, go on, not that stick. Nobody tries it on with me unless they want to face Gimli’s axe. Oh, everything is going dark and I’m ever so sleepy. So sleepy...

 

Lucius opened his eyes, blinking up at Severus and Narcissa’s amused faces. “I fell asleep reading ‘The Two Towers’ again, didn’t I?”


End file.
